Después de la escuela¿?
by Junjou.Moe
Summary: Horo-Horo y Ren son dos estudiantes normales dentro de la escuela, pero tienen un secreto en común. ¿Lograran esconderlo de los demás?


**Aclaración: **

Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiroyuki Takei-sama, pues si bien fuesen míos, haría que todos fuesen seres diminutos, volviendo la serie completamente yaoi… jojojo… y haría a Lyserg y a Ren más adorables de lo que son, y a Horo le quitaría esa banda en la cabeza, y haría que Anna Pilika y Tmao fuesen completamente fangirls... y… y… y… ustedes me entienden… creo

**-Ahmmm~ -** _Éste día si que ha sido largo, en serio que no soporto las matemáticas_ – pensaba un ya cansado peliazul

**-Ren, ****¿ya te vas a casa? – **preguntaba el alegre Yoh que por demás expresaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas

**-Si, nos vemos**** –** rápidamente el chico de ojos dorados recogía sus cosas, no pretendía irse con aquella persona, todos los días era lo mismo

**-Bueno, entonces será mejor que yo también me vaya**** – **_no quiero que me deje atrás otra vez – _pensaba Horo para si mismo

**-Horo ¿por qué te vas tan de repente? **

**-Tengo cosas que hacer Yoh, nos vemos mañana**

**-Si, claro**** – **resignado, inclinando su cabeza e iniciando una pequeña risa, ya que Yoh bien sabía cuáles eran las cosas que su amigo hacía todos los días.

**-**_Como me pude distraer conversando, Ren si que avanza rápido_ - **¡Ren~! ¡Ren~! ¡¡Espérame!!** – _No quiero correr más _**– Vamos Ren, para** – _menos mal, ya lo alcancé _– **Ren, quiero caminar contigo**

**-N****i lo pienses**

**-V****amos, no seas malo**

**-Y****a cállate cabeza de escoba**

**-¿C****ómo que cabeza de escoba? Ya Ren, somos novios, no tienes porque ser así – **ya suplicando, discusiones como esa eran cosa de todo los días.

**-N****o lo digas tan alto, aún estamos en la escuela**

**-¿Y**** qué tiene de malo?**

**-……………….**** – **el silencio del chino era muy bien acompañado por una mirada casi amenazante, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el ainu.

**-Ren, quiero besarte**

**-****¡Olvídalo!**

**-¿C****ómo puedes ser así? Eres cruel, por lo menos déjame tomarte de la mano**

-**………………..** – ahora haciendo que su mirada tomase un tinte asesino

-_mejor me quedo callado, me da miedo cuando me mira así_

–**Si haces algo, empezarán a haber rumores, y de todas maneras que aquí nadie nos dejará tranquilos… **- pausa para tomar aire y calmarse - **las chicas harán un alboroto y no nos dejarán en paz con sus preguntas y sus miradas extrañas **

–_en eso tiene razón, empezando por mi hermana cuando se trata de cosas como ésta, no hay quien la detenga, las chicas de aquí están algo locas_

–**además Hoto tonto…**

**-Q****ue es Horo-Horo - **_¿cuántas veces te lo tendré que repetir?_

**-Bueno, como te iba diciendo,**** aquí no todos son tan buenos y comprensivos como Yoh o Manta **

Si bien el chino no habría aceptado nunca que alguien conociera acerca de su relación, tenía que hablarlo con alguien de vez en cuando, y según él, el único con una capacidad tan lógica como la de él era el pequeño. Si bien no habían compartido mucho juntos, sabía que era alguien de confianza, y que no saldría riéndose de cada cosa como sabía que Yoh lo haría

-… - _como será de serio esto que hasta dejó de caminar _

– **Algunos apenas se enteren empezarán a hablar cosas malas, incluso habrán algunos que tratarán de aprovecharse, y conociéndolos, y conociéndote, la principal víctima serás tú – **reprochando al ainu no por su debilidad, ya que para nada lo era, si no que por la dulzura que podía mostrar a cualquiera, al igual que esa linda sonrisa que según Ren debería pertenecerle sólo a él (n/a: mentira, esa sonrisa debe ser patrimonio para la humanidad, no sólo tuya chino egoísta)

**-Pero Ren, yo no quiero demostrar lo nuestro ****sólo cuando estemos en casa, con eso no basta – **si bien sabía que el chino intentaría reprocharlo una vez más, no podía evitar seguir hablando, para él no era justo tener que esconder lo que sentía

**-B****ueno no es mi culpa que tu hermana siempre ande rondando por ahí**

**-E****se no es el punto, la cosa es que yo quiero estar contigo cada vez que yo quiera.**

**-Y****a deja de ser un niño, me voy –**

-_creo que ya se enojó, ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser tan frío? Ya no puedo aguantarlo, estoy en mi límite_

Al día siguiente en la casa de los Usui muy temprano en la mañana, los rayos del sol traspasaban la delgada tela que cubría las ventanas, despertando a medias a un aún adormilado Horokeu.

**-Hmmmf~** - estirándose un poco y bostezando - _ya amaneció, ¡nooo!, cinco minutitos más_

-¡**Hermano!** – una enérgica Pillika tocaba la puerta, o más bien la pateaba

–_Llegó el demonio_

-**¡¡Hermano!!**

-_¡cállate fastidiosa! _

_-_**¡¡¡¡HERMANO!!!! – **ya casi derribando aquel objeto que impedía que entrara.

**-Ya te oí, ya te oí –** _ni la puerta hace que se escuche más bajo, es una chillona_

**-****¡Mamá dice que vayas a desayunar, ya es tarde, te quedan diez minutos! **

**-**_¿Cómo que diez minutos?_

**-N****o puedo más… - **ya casi perdiendo el aliento de tanto correr, iba muy tarde - _hay alguien parado en la esquina, me pregunto ¿quién será?_

**-Y****a es tarde, ¿por qué demoraste?** – Señalaba con falso enojo el chino, buscaba poner nervioso al peliazul

-_es Ren, me espero, es tan lindo~, aunque parece enojado _**- Bueno… lo que pasa es que me quede dormido **

**-P****udiste haber inventado una excusa mejor puercoespín**

**-A****y Ren… pero, ¿por qué me esperaste?, ¿no que es muy tarde ya?**

**-S****i, bueno, es que yo… tu dijiste que querías que camináramos juntos ¿o no? –** sonrojado al saber que el ainu lo había descubierto

-_está todo rojito, en serio que es de lo más lindo~_

**-Y****a mejor vamos andando, que por tu culpa no llegaré tarde, si puedes ve a mi paso – **girándose y empezando a avanzar, si bien se encontraba algo molesto, no quería empezar una discusión a mitad de la calle, esto más por no querer encarar a Horo-Horo, debido al sonrojo que se presentaba con fuerza al hallarse expuesto en su faceta romántica y tímida

–_y ahí quedó su lindura_** - Ya Ren~, no te enojes**

**-A****presúrate si no quieres que nos regañen**

Ya dentro del salón de clases, una atmosfera un tanto oscura se propagaba desde cierto chino.

**-Ren, ¿por qué miras así?... me estás asustando**– ya asustado casi por completo el menor de los Asakura se arriesgaba a preguntar

**-J****oven Ren ¿qué le pasa? **– algo más calmada que Yoh preguntaba Tamao, aunque no dejando de lado su timidez y cortesía.

**-NADA**

**-¿S****eguro que no le pasa nada?**

**-SI, BASTANTE SEGURO**

**-Y****a Ren, no lo tomes con Tamao, nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por ti**

**-L****o sé Yoh, pero… -** _¿cómo podría evitar ponerme así cuando el idiota ese está tan calmado, riendo tontamente y encima de todo estando abrazado del imbécil de Hao?_ - **¿por qué me pasa esto? – **murmurando éstas últimas palabras.

**-Ren, vamos, no hagas esto de nuevo, tu dijiste que iríamos juntos a casa, ¿por qué te enojaste?**

**-¿Y****a me odias?, ¿acaso ya no quieres estar conmigo?, ¿ya te aburriste de mi? – **con la cabeza agachada parando en seco, dictando éstas palabras que le salían con dificultad, no era cosa suya expresar lo que sentía.

**- P****ero… ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**-¡¿A****caso ya te cansaste de mi?! **– más exaltado levantando el rostro, expresando así por medio de sus facciones que no se encontraba bien y que algunas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero que no harían, después de todo el chino tenía su orgullo.

**-P****—pero, Ren, ¿qué sucede? **– algo asustado por observar a su amante y las expresiones que demostraba, algo grave debía pasar para verlo así

**-P****asas mucho tiempo con los demás… primero con el idiota de Hao, y no te bastó con eso, y fuiste a hacerle ojitos al verdecito ese – **ya más calmado, pero de igual manera con la respiración alterada sentenciando con el dedo a su novio

**-Ren… mmmh… yo s****ólo… lo que sucede es que a Hao le encanta molestarme, tu lo sabes, y bueno, Lyserg… sólo le estaba pidiendo ayuda con una tarea.**

**-¿S****ólo era eso? Y… ¿por qué no me pediste ayuda a mi?**

**-S****i, era eso, además ¿cómo querías que te pidiese ayuda? Tu mismo lo dijiste, a ti no te gusta que me acerque mucho a ti cuando estamos aquí**

**-B****ueno, discúlpame por no poder hacer esas cosas aquí, además… olvídalo… me voy sólo – **Ya hastiado, sabía que esa conversación no llevaría a nada bueno, por lo que mejor era abandonarla.

**-Oye, espérame****… Ren~, ¡espérame! – **Alcanzando al menor con unos cuantos pasos

**-Horo, tu sabes que yo no te digo éstas cosas para fastidiarte**** – **con tono serio, recalcando lo que habría dicho.

**-S****i, lo sé**

**-E****ntonces… **- haciendo pausa se dio media vuelta - **ten cuidado en el camino **– y se marchó, no quería seguir con aquello, suficiente había enseñado de si por ese día

-……. – _entonces era eso… está molesto. Me hace algo feliz que esté celoso, pero siento que se pasó de la raya_ – **Y rechazó ir a casa conmigo…** - recordando que tendría que marcharse sólo una vez más -_ mejor ya pronto resuelvo esto._

Devuelta en el salón recordando que había dejado sus cosas por tratar de convencer a Ren, Horo se encontró con Yoh y Chocolove

**-Horo, ya nos vamos, ¿seguro que no quieres venir?**– preguntaba con algo de preocupación el castaño, bien sabía por la expresión del peliazul que las cosas con su amante no iban muy bien.

**-N****o, gracias Yoh, vayan ustedes, yo me quiero quedar un momento **– moviendo una silla para acomodarse en ella

**-S****i tu lo dices pue'h, nosotros ya nos vamos –** indiferente de lo que ocurría se despedía un alegre moreno

**-S****i, adiós –** Esperando a que sus amigos cerrasen la puerta, se dispuso a observar cada rincón de aquel salón que día a día compartía con sus compañeros y sus amigos - _Ren se fue tan apurado que dejó su maletín aquí_ – **que aburrido es estar aquí después de clases, es tan silencioso –** _¡oh!, alguien viene, debe ser Ren_ – i lucionado se levantó el peliazul al escuchar un sonido provenir desde la puerta - **Ren~!** **Olvidaste tu maletín – **emocionado esperando ver a su lindo pelivioleta

**-Vaya Horito, que lásti****ma, yo no soy ese chino remilgado, pero soy mucho mejor – **con aire de superioridad, haciendo acto de presencia el mayor de los gemelos.

**-Hao… ****tú… ¿qué haces aquí? – **algo avergonzado y sorprendido, no esperaba que Hao fuese quien entrase, y además que lo escuchase decir el nombre de su "amigo" con aquel tono meloso

**-B****ueno, quería hacerte un poco de compañía, Yoh me dijo que estabas aquí **– acercándose hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

**-A****h… si, es que quería quedarme a pensar un rato – **aún demostrando nerviosismo, ya que si bien, Hao era su amigo, a veces sentía que no debía confiar mucho en él

**-¿E****n serio?, aunque últimamente has estado muy sonriente… ahora no te ves muy bien… ¿acaso tu ****novio**** no responde como debería?** – Recalcando la palabra novio, observando fijamente al ainu

-_¿Cómo sabe?_ **- ¿Qué dices Hao?, siempre soy igual, además… no tengo novia – **tratando de no hacer caso ante la palabra que Hao habría recalcado

**-N****o trates de negarlo, yo sé que tienes ese tipo de inclinación – **acercándose aún más

**-**_ay no, por favor no_ **- ¿Q--Qué?**

**-S****e te nota, no es necesario que trates de ocultarlo, ¿acaso no quisieras tomarme de esa manera?**

**-Y****a suéltame Hao – **_¿en que momento me acorraló?_

**-¿A****caso te gusta esto? **

–L_o que Ren me dijo se está volviendo realidad_ **- N—no, no me toques, ahí no ¡¡!!**

**-Y****a tuvo que haberse ido a casa –** _espero que no se encuentre ahí, necesito sacar mis cosas… que idiota soy, ¿cómo las pude olvidar?_

**-N****o, detente**

**-….**

**-S****uéltame**

**-****Tú no escaparás**

**-D****éjame**

**-E****so duele **

– _¿pero qué demonios sucede? _**- ¡¡Horo!!**

**-Ren~**

**-… p—pe—pero… ¡¿qué sucede aquí?! –** _maldito…_

**-Estamos peleando**

–_¿peleando?... Si estás sobre él…_ **- ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!!**

**-S****igues siendo un mocoso**

**-C****laro que no**

**-¿C****ómo que no? Si sigues metiéndote en peleas infantiles… ¿por qué se estaban peleando?**

**-P****orque el empezó a tocarme, tenía que resistirme**

**-¿TOCARTE…?**

**-N****o te preocupes, prefiero morir a que eso pase**

**-A****hora ya sabes lo que sucede cuando eres tan amistoso con alguien y lo malinterpretan… ¡¡NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!! –** _eres todo un idiota_

**-¿H****uh?**

**-N****o quiero que te acerques más a los demás, estás advertido, ya te lo había dicho, y no me escuchaste, y mira lo que ocurrió, si empiezas a actuar así con los otros chicos, ellos creerán que quieres algo, y el único que puede creer y tener esos sentimientos SOY YO.**

**-…L****o entiendo… lo juro con éste beso – **terminando de pronunciar éstas palabras Horo besó levemente y con delicadeza a Ren

–_no aquí no_ **- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo idiota? ¿Qué pasará si alguien nos ve?**

**-E****so no pasará, ya es tarde, no queda nadie.**

**-E****res bastante obstinado**

**-S****i se trata de la persona que amo lo seré… tu sabes que yo ya sé que cosas cómo ésta te molestan**

–_eres un manipulador, no me mires así, no resistiré mucho_

–**pero, no me gusta que seas tan frío conmigo**

**-Y****a no seré más frío contigo –** _ya no lo seré, pero abrázame, rápido, más fuerte_

**-Y****a no lo digas con palabras, necesito que lo demuestres –** _gracias por ponerle fin a mi tortura_

-**Sólo será por hoy –** _por hoy me dejaré llevar – _con esto Ren rodeo el cuello de Horo con sus brazos acercándose a él y besándolo con firmeza y ternura como sólo el podía.

**-T****e amo –** _aunque me gusta que escondas lo que sientes, a veces también necesito que me muestres un poco de lo que yo te amo a ti _**- Ren…**

**-….****Si…..**

**-B****ésame**

**-…****Si… **

**-**_a veces me encantaría que siempre fueses así, que pudiésemos besarnos cuantas veces quisiéramos sin que nada nos moleste, que estuviésemos sólo los dos juntos, que tu aroma siempre permaneciese en mi, porque te amo _**- …**

**-….**

**-…**

**-¡……!**

**-…**

**-¡¡¡………!!!**

**-…**

**-¡Basta, ya fue demasiado!**

**-¿P****or qué eres así?... justo ahora que estábamos tan~ bien~**

**-¡CÁLLATE!**

**-P****or ahora con eso está bien, supongo**

**-¿S****upones?**

**-Y****a verás mañana a lo que me refiero**

**-Jijijijijijiji –** _que bien se siente_

**-****Esto absolutamente es poco natural…** - con una venita bastante marcada sobre sus sienes, y el pico de su cabello muy alzado - **no te rías como Yoh**

**-¿C****ómo así? Es súper natural… amor~** – _es tan divertido ponerlo de mal humor en la mañana, más cuando tomo su mano y siento como la aprieta_

_**-**_**No me llames así**

**-M****ira… a nadie le importa que estemos así, además es mejor que se acostumbren desde ahora, así después ya no les importaremos del todo**

**-Es eso**

**-Si, además si no lo recuerdas, una vez te dije que me gustaría estar contigo en frente de todo el mundo, ¿acaso no lo quieres ****tú también?**

**-Si quiero**

–_es tan lindo que lo murmure sólo para mi _

–**yo también te amo**

**-…REN~… Ren, ¿puedo besarte?**

**-¡Olvídalo!**

**-Si sigues siendo así, empezaré a ser igual que antes y seré cariñoso y besaré a cualquiera que se me cruce por delante je je je.**

La escritura de éste fanfic fue puramente por obra de mi aburrimiento durante las largas y horribles noches de verano cuando no podía dormir por el calor que hacía.

**¡¡¡Viva el HoroxRen!!!**

Dejen sus comentarios al respecto de ésta cosa que escribí…


End file.
